thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Big Crossover Crisis
Great Big Crossover Crisis is the is the fifteenth episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis The characters of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands accidentally find themselves in the War without borders universe, which causes a major case of mistaken identity in both universes' counterparts! Transcript (Kion and his friends was visiting Rani. When they get there they found rani and her parents looking at a strange object) -Kion: Rani, what's going on? -Rani: Oh, hey kion! We found this strange necklace. -Bunga: It looks like a another job for bunga the wise. -Maia: Oh no (Bunga walks towards the strange necklace and picks it up) -Jivin: Bunga! Stop i wont do that if i was you! -Maya: We don't know what that thing can do! -Bunga: It's just a regular necklace (As soon as bunga said that the necklace Starts to glow) -Fuli: Bunga! Look! -Bunga: What? (Bunga looks at the necklace) -Bunga: Whoa! (The light from the necklace starts to wrap around kion and his friends) -Beshte: Guys, whats going on?! (The only thing they saw was a bright light. They later wore up in the pride lands) -Kion: Where back home? -Maia: I guess so... (Suddenly they hear noises from behind them) -Maia: Show you're self. We're not scared of you. (A strange lion cub showed up) -Bunga: what type of lion are you? -Mohatu: Im a Lion/Hyena hybrid. The names Mohatu by the way, who are you guys? -Kion: Im kion and these are my friends, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Fuli and Maia. -Jivin: Im jivin. King of the nighylt pride and this is my wife, Maya and my daughter, Rani. ( Another cub showed up) -Askari: Mohatu! Dad want's to see you (looks at kion) Who's he? -Mohatu: Oh' thats kion and his friends -Askari: He looks like are dad -Fuli: Wait, kion is your dad? -Askari: Yeah, at least in this universe. We gotta take them back to everyone else. -Mohatu: Yeah! Come on let's go! (Mohatu and Askari walks off) -Maia: ( whispering) Are you sure we should fallow them, kion? -Kion: i guess so but stay alert just in case ( Kion and the others followed behind them .Once they get there they saw an adult Kion and Jasiri, Three other cubs, and some Jaquins and they was talking about something) -Mohatu: Mom! Dad! We have some vsitors! -Adult Kion: It's not a good time right now, Mohatu -Ono: What's going on? -Elana: Right now, were trying to find a way to defeat scar -Beshte: Wasn't scar defeated by simba? -Elana: He was until he was brought back to life by the hydra organisation -Fuli: That's Terrible -Adult Jasiri: I know, waits even worse is that he owns the infinity glove -Ono: Infinity Glove? -Elana: It's an powerful iteam that once the user gets all six infinity stones. They can destroy anything in their way. -The lion Guard, Maia and Rani and her parents: Woah -Rani: I hope you guys find a way to stop... (Before she could finnish one-eye pounces on her) -Elana: Hey! Back off! -One-Eye: Huh?! Who are you? -Elana: Names Elana. Now stay away from the cub. -One-Eye: You'll have to make me (Elana hits One-Eye and he hits his head on the wall. Adult Kion and Jasiri kicks Sumu and Waovu) -Adult Jasiri: Take That! (Kondo was behind adult jasiri and was about to attack her) -Umoja: Mom! Behind you! -Adult Jasiri: What? (Umoja jumps over adult jasiri and hits kondo and he falls to the ground) -Adult Jasiri: Thanks Umoja! -Umoja: Your welcome (Meanwhile, Maia and Skylar was attacking Mabaki) -Mabaki: Ow, Ow, Ow... (Saka and Jaali tryed to attack Rani, but jivin appears in front of them) -Jivin: Stay away from my daughter (Jivin hits saka and Jaali) -Kion: Are you okay? -Rani: I'm Fine -Skylar: Who are those guys? -Kion: That's One-Eye and his Gang. But how did he get here? -Nico: I think i know. See that thing around his neck. That's the emerald necklace, thats probley how you guys got here. -Fuli: Can it be used to get us back home -Nico: Sure -Kion: Great, come on everyone let's go back home (With a flash of light Kion, Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Maia, Rani, Jivin, Maya and One-Eye and His group went back home) -Beshte: I Hope that they can defeat scar -Kion: Me Too. Characters * Kion * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Bunga * Ahadi (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Simba (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Askari (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Umoja * Mohatu (Kanapkuba‘s Character) * Scar (The Lion Guard War Without Borders) (mention) * Elena * Skylar * Nico * Maia * One-Eye * Jaali * Waovu * Kwaruza * Mabaki * Saka * Kondo * Sumu *Rani *Jivin *Maya *Onyeka (silent cameo) *Sirisa (silent cameo) Trivia * This is a crossover episode with Lion Guard: War Without Borders Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Princess ava15 Category:Episodes